In transportation management, activities connected with physical transportation of goods from one location to another are managed. Some enterprises deal with transport management, where orders related to physical transportation of goods are managed and maintained. Orders correspond to the physical transportation of goods. The physical transportation of goods includes activities such as freight order management, freight settlement, transportation planning, carrier selection, agreement selection, rate computation, etc. Transportation management application can be used by goods manufacturers to manage physical transportation of their goods or it can be used by freight forwarders who manage the physical transport of goods from multiple manufacturers or it can be used by carriers who actually own the aircrafts, ships, trucks etc. used for physical transportation of goods. Typically, enterprises involved in transport management handle enormous amount of data in denomination of millions or more. When multiple orders are required to be processed at the same time, orders are processed one by one by performing lookup on data stored in database tables multiple times and computing the transportation charges. This results in increased order processing time.